1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a combination castor for a cart, stroller, chair and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheeled vehicle, such as a cart, stroller, chair and the like, comprises a main frame, a plurality of castors mounted on the bottom of the main frame, and a plurality of braking devices mounted on a respective one of the castors to brake and position each of the castors. However, the castors are controlled by the braking devices respectively so that a user has to lock each of the braking devices respectively so as to brake and position each of the castors and has to unlock each of the braking devices respectively so as to release each of the castors, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user when locking and unlocking the castors.